video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection
|catalogue number = VC1418 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}} :This article is about the '''1996 video release' of this video.'' Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection is a UK VHS release by VCI on 7th October 1996. It features seventeen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring four Season 1 episodes and four Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as seven Season 3 episodes and two Season 4 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and one song. Episodes # Thomas's Christmas Song - Sung by The Four Marks Beaver Scouts. Sing along songs Christmas Thomas # Thomas and the Guard - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. The day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. Snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all his friends from the engine shed get together to say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. # Old Iron - James is feeling proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when oily Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The big engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # Time for Trouble - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has much to learn about trucks. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. # Bulgy - It was sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. Their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker called Bulgy. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The Snowfalls have come and the villagers are stranded. Together, Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all their hard work. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. Years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor begin a journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint. Thomas warns him to slow down. Song * Thomas's Christmas Song - Sung by The Four Marks Beaver Scouts. Trivia * On the front cover of the UK release, Thomas is mirrored. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty & Co.", "Rosie & Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". Gallery TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionbackcoverandspine.jpg|1996 UK back cover and spine TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectioninnersleeve.jpg|1996 UK inner sleeve TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|1996 UK tape Thomas'sChristmasSongopening.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineandFriendsCartoonNetworklogo.png ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard2.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard2.jpg TheFlyingKipper1985titlecard.jpg Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg OldIronUKtitlecard.png PopGoestheDieselUKTitlecard.jpg TheDisesasel1986titlecard.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUKtitlecard.jpg AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg TrustThomas1991titlecard.jpg Mavisoriginaltitlecard.jpg OneGoodTurn titlecard.png Bulgy(episode)titlecard.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.jpg SleepingBeautyUKtitlecard.png Bulldogtitlecard.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) credits Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Original Thomas Episode Title Cards Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Christmas videos Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd)